Besos Prohibidos
by maestro jedi
Summary: Se dejaría llevar por la situación, a un que estuviera rompiendo cada una de las reglas de la sociedad.
1. Chapter 1

El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, a cada momento, era más y más apasionado, una mano acaricio su mejilla derecha, al instante de que ambos cuerpos cayeron a la suave cama.

Sus ojos eran tan bellos, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que los observo, minutos, segundos, parecía una eternidad, el beso fue un poco más lento, otra mano intento entrar debajo de su ropa.

Para ser inmediatamente detenida, quizás, habías roto una regla, más de una en realidad, pero a un no estabas lista, definitivamente a un no estabas lista.

\- - - Lo comprendo – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, al instante de hacerte perder el aliento de nueva cuenta, mientras podías, sentir el sabor, algo dulce de los labios de tu hermanastro, aquel, que siempre estaba a tu lado, cuidándote, protegiéndote de cualquier peligro, ya fuera de este mundo o cualquier otro

\- - - Martin – lograsteis decir al instante de sentir como volvía a besarte con esa necesidad, pegando inconscientemente tu cuerpo al de él, en esa cama, esa cama que se suponía no debían compartir, nunca de esa manera – Martin – volvisteis a repetir ese nombre que tanto necesitabas decir, desde el momento que no pudisteis seguir ocultando, todo lo que en algún momento te callasteis – te amo - un sonrojo cubrió tus mejillas, al notar la cara sonrojada de tu hermanastro.

\- - -Y yo a ti Diana – susurro el rubio volviendo a besar esos labios, con los que había soñado cada noche, desde que tenía siete años – te amo Di -.


	2. Chapter 2

La oscuridad era total, salvo por la pequeña linterna de emergencia, que había logrado salvar, de su mochila, antes de que quedara sepultada bajo veinte toneladas de hielo y nieve, el viento soplaba aterrador, el frio en la pequeña tienda, era infernal.

Sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, y un leve escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.

Pégate un poco más a mi Di — susurro su hermanastro, mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Quizás, era una locura, quizás una estupidez, lo único que sabía, era que Martin, sabía besar demasiado bien, para nunca haber tenido una novia, en toda su vida.

Martin — susurro demandante la chica, mientras sentía de nueva cuenta esos labios algo partidos, por el frio sobre los propios.

Te amo Diana — soltó de pronto el rubio, mientras pegaba a un más el cuerpo de su hermanastra al suyo, tembló ante esas palabras, era todo o nada, nada sería igual, dependiendo de la respuesta de Di.

Y yo a ti Martin — respondió la chica robándole el aliento en un beso apasionado, seria una larga, larga noche invernal.


	3. Chapter 3

Su imagen le observo indignado, aun que era en si su propio reflejo en el espejo de su dormitorio.

— Solo es sexo casual Martin— esa dulce voz, le seguía taladrando su frágil mente — sexo casual — se refresco con un poco de agua helada, mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en esas palabras — casual —.

Tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación, intentando sonreír, a un que su interior estuviera carcomiéndose en vida.

— Hola Martin — saludo su hermanastra mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado.

Solo es sexo casual Martin, Solo es sexo casual, solo sexo casual, casual.

— Hola Di — saludo con algo parecido a una sonrisa, mientras se repetía internamente, que esa noche no había tenido nada de casual.


	4. Chapter 4

Un suspiro salió involuntariamente de sus pulmones, mientras un leve ceño fruncido, se cernía violentamente sobre sus cansados ojos, levemente cubiertos de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras rampantes debajo de ellos.

— — — Es simplemente fabulosa — continuo su hermanastro, contando por octava vez lo maravillosa que había sido su cita con Alex, una de las más infantiles agentes de todo Woohp.

No es que estuviera celosa de la relación de la morena con su hermanastro, que va, que tenía Alexandra que no tuviera ella, incluso a un que debería darle un poco de pena admitirlo tenía ligeramente más grande el busto, además era una sensación de derrota total, en especial sabiendo que en ese equipo había otras dos chicas, que fácilmente pudieron ser rivales de mayor peligrosidad por la atención de Martin, no es que ella hubiera calculado algo parecido ni nada por el estilo.

Sintió su irritación subir un poco más, ante el tono de la conversación — entonces Alex me presto su colección de Hombre-Piedra, saben lo difícil que es conseguir una copia original, además en su idioma original — Alex esto Alex aquello, en sí que tenía la chica de especial.

Era una agente, ella también, era atlética, ella también un poco menos quizás, pero era atlética, le gustaba lo para anormal, negó levemente, no es que sus experiencias previas en el centro no le vieran abierto los ojos a un mundo lleno de posibilidades, pero asumir que un demonio o espectro estaba detrás de todo fenómeno inexplicable iba contra todo lo que su mente racional sentía.

Un beso que sintió frio y una despedida rápida fue todo lo que obtuvo ante la rápida salida de su hermanastro.

— — — ¿Estas bien Di? — finalmente alguien en esa mesa, se dignaba a prestarle un poco atención, a un que no era la que ella hubiera deseado en ese instante, pero al menos recordaban que ella estaba junto a ellos.

— — — Llévame a casa Jenny — fue más una orden mezclada con una súplica, más que una pregunta o una sugerencia, la castaña asintió levemente mientras se despedía y arrastraba a la chica a su vehículo a dos cuadras del bar.

El silencio fue reconfortante hasta que el automóvil se estaciono suavemente enfrente de su apartamento — llegamos — corío alegremente la chica, mientras desactivaba los seguros electrizo.

— — — Gracias — agradeció secamente la castaña, mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto y observaba su reloj, ni si quiera era media noche, y se sentía una mierda, por arruinarle la velada alguien más.

— — — Sabes Di — inquirió la chica bajando la ventanilla del lado derecho — Tienes que follar con Martin u olvidarlo en serio chica — Diana Lombard sintió que incluso se torcía desproporcionadamente ante el giro brusco que había realizado ante esa afirmación — estas horrible — arranco su auto y se alejó ante la mirada indignada — solo follalo con todas tus ganas Di y veras que dejara a Alex por ti — una risa apagada por el motor al alegarse fue todo lo que obtuvo de contestación ante su grito de consternación.

— — — Jenny tú estás loca — Grito furiosamente, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder, y un leve recuerdo de ellos dos desnudos en la cabaña del lago a los dieciséis.


	5. Chapter 5

Sentía su sangre hervir, ante la nauseabunda imagen que se desarrollaba delante de ella, no es que le importara en realidad, no era de la clase de chicas que se encelaba y enojaba si su novio hablaba con otra mujer, salvo dos pequeños detalles que no cuadraban en esa ecuación, en primer lugar no era su novio y segundo y más importante era su odioso hermanastro.

Crujió levemente los dientes, ante la escena, no es que odiara a la agente de Woohp, Alex era una encantadora chica, llena de energía, con casi los mismos justos por lo paranormal de Martin, pero en esos momentos no era solo Alex la que parecía lamprea merodeando al rubio, desde cuando Sam o Clover prestaban tanto interés.

Frunció el ceño, desde que Martin era un reconocido deportista quizás, tal vez esa vez durante la misión al mar del diablo, era odioso, ver como ahora era tan popular, y ella era dejada a un lado como si fuera una llanta vieja que botabas a un lado de la carretera.

Un leve golpecito la saco de su meditación — quien diría que fuera tan popular — remarco Jenny señalando lo obvio, asiéndola sentir más miserable, sin saber muy bien porque, se giró violentamente y salió de la cafetería, era suficiente de ese maldito espectáculo, y de esas descaradas roba hermanastros, notando como levemente empezaba a lloviznar, sintiéndose una tonta al empezar a correr, deseando no haberse enamorado de una de las pocas personas que no podía amar.


	6. Chapter 6

Las gotas de agua caían suavemente sobre ambos chicos, que solamente se podían mirar a los ojos.

Ella tímidamente jugaba con su cabello, sin saber muy bien que acción tomar a continuación.

El miraba aprensivamente esos labios que hasta hace unos momentos saboreaba contra los suyos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se dejaron llevar por ese cálido sentimiento que florecía tenuemente, bajo esa ligera llovizna de nueva Inglaterra, él la abrazo protectoramente, ella se acurruco suavemente sobre ese pecho tan varonil, respirando levemente ese aroma tan familiar, mientras sentía la respiración del chico sosegarse paulatinamente.

Porque al final, ambos sabían que se amaban desde la primera vez, que sus miradas se cruzaron años atrás.


End file.
